deck_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Chambers
Chambers unlock at lvl 30, along with the Evolve and Meld option for creatures. Each chamber gives materials required for evolution depending on its number and race. It costs 10 energy to enter any chamber (as of 12 February 2015, before it cost 4, 8, 12, 16, 20 energy; rising in correlation to chamber level). Human Chamber 1 is Diva. Acquired Material: Shield. Creatures: 1-star. Chamber 2 is Captain Crook. Acquired Material: Saber. Creatures: 1-2 star. Chamber 3 is Patriach. Acquired Material: Staff. Creatures: 2-3 star. Chamber 4 is Dragon Rider . Acquired Material: Crown. Creatures: 3-4 star Chamber 5 is Warlock. Acquired Material: Emblem. Creatures: 4-5 star Faen Chamber 1 is Nightraider. Acquired Material: Flame. Creatures: 1-star. Chamber 2 is Arcane Witch. Acquired Material: Spring. Creatures: 1-2 star. Chamber 3 is Bowmaster. Acquired Material: Horn. Creatures: 2-3 star. Chamber 4 is Predator. Acquired Material: Crescent. Creatures: 3-4 star Chamber 5 is Judgement. Acquired Material: Symbol. Creatures: 4-5 star Neander Chamber 1 Wild Rose. Acquired Material: Plasma. Creatures: 1-star. Chamber 2 Zora marauder. Acquired Material: Spine. Creatures: 1-2 star. Chamber 3 Legion, Acquired Material: Heart. Creatures: 2-3 star. Chamber 4 Berserker Chamber 5 is Captivator. Acquired Material: Totem. Creatures: 4-5 star Mortil Chamber 1 Necrolorde. Acquired Material: Claw. Creatures: 1-star. Chamber 2 is Defiler. Acquired Material: Armlet. Creatures: 1-2 star. Chamber 3 is Balrog. Acquired Material: Spirit. Creatures: 2-3 star. Chamber 4 is Deathmort. Acquired Material: Hymn. Creatures: 3-4 star Chamber 5 is Armageddon. Acquired Material: Omen. Creatures: 4-5 star Minor Details *Chamber 4 plays on paper scissors rock rules of race, namely the miasma, bane, consecrate and ravage abilities. Only the 3 star creatures are evolved and are given the appropriate skill for their race. *Chamber 5 contains a few non collectable creatures and 1 only available in guild maps. * As of the 12 feb. 2015 maintenance, it appears that at random intervals, achieving a minimum of at least two objectives in one run awards material from next chamber up. Also, due to some rather clever coding, the chambers now know when auto play is used and award statistically less rewards than if completed manually (complete all 3 objectives on auto, between 6-8, on manual, 7-9. Not inclusive of next chamber up bonus, chances to receive also seem to depend on auto or manual play) * Guild Mall Offers 3-4 Chamber Materials for Guild Credits * Tournament Mall Offers 5 Chamber Materials for Tournament Points. * All the 3-star heroes in Chamber 3 are the heroes that can be bought from the Token Mall. * All the 4-star heroes in Chamber 4 are the summoner heroes. * All the 5-star heroes in Chamber 5 are the heroes that can be bought from the Tournament Mall execept for Armageddon, who can be found in the Ore Mall. * If you fail a chamber, only half of the energy will be consumed. So if you failed any Chamber, you will get 5 energy back. Strategies Human * Chamber 1 ** To satisfy all 3 conditions, use creatures with Disposal and Sweeping Blow. ** Use 1-2 creatures with moderate ATK to prevent accidentally killing the hero ** Use heavy AOE Spells and/or Magic. * Chamber 2 ** Easy to beat and fulfill all 3 conditions. * Chamber 3 ** Has Lv. 15 creatures, which are evolved and have melded abilities ** Do not drop your creature early in-game, as Ice Shell will ruin your stratagy. * Chamber 4 ** Has Lv. 15 creatures, which are evolved and have melded abilities ** Magic is pointless as the hero has Bone Wall ** Abilities that directly damage the hero are counter-productive, due to Dragon's Immolation. ** If using a Mortii Deck, avoid using creatures with Curse (e.g. Gorgon, Spirit Siren) and Godswill (e.g. Ghostly Judge) ** Use Mortii creatures with Rebirth or Frost Armor. ** High Immunity can protect you from Immolation. *** Unbound, Stoneskin, and Reflect will not trigger. However, Maji Shield, Dark Clone, and Tough Hide will activate. * Chamber 5 ** Has Lv. 15 creatures, which are evolved and have melded abilities ** Many of the Human creatures are melded with Frost Armor. ** Magic and Physical DMG are least effective due to Bone Wall and Zero Kelvin ** To maximize DMG dealt, use Bullseye (e.g Paladin, Anathema, Pit Dragon) ** Prioritize on killing off Great Mystic due to her Revive. ** Also focus on killing Bewitcher before she forms her clones with Soul Split. ** Enemy also has a Lv. 10 Pontiff, which means it has Rage Boost and Safeguard. ** Warlock's Prayer makes it difficult to kill the hero, especially in the late-game ** No clear strategy on defeating this chamber yet, although using creatures with Instakill, Disposal '''and Retreat may be the best way to pick off creatures ** Do not care about Paragon, as she is only level 10, and doesn't have the Torment skill, meaning she doesn't lock your graveyard. ** Use high amounts of Bullseye and Chainstrike. ** Avoid using a lockdown deck, due to Prayer. Faen * Chamber 1 ** To satisfy all 3 conditions, use creatures with Disposal (e.g Hanuman, Balthazar) and Sweeping Blow (e.g Ash Beast, Swordmaster) ** Use 1-2 creatures with high ATK to prevent accidentally killing the hero ** Use Potent AOE Spells and Damage. * Chamber 2 ** Easy to beat and fulfill all 3 conditions * Chamber 3 ** Has Lv. 15 creatures, which are evolved and have melded abilities ** Wait until Agile wears off. * Chamber 4 ** Has Lv. 15 creatures, which are evolved and have melded abilities ** Predator's Grizzly Bear make it difficult to kill the enemy Hero very quickly (due to Steel Fur). ** Do not Curse, Stabthrought, or Godswill the enemy hero, as this will result in Steel Fur reducing your rage to 0. ** Possibly use creatures that have Assassinate (e.g. Death Knight) and Picking Off (e.g Moon Walker) to quickly dispose off creatures ** Creatures with Rip are also very useful (e.g Cave Dragon, Nean Raptor, Mammoth Rider) ** If using a Neander Deck, creatures with Life Sap help maintain the surviviability of your creatures (e.g. Panther Guard) ** Mythril Drone comes in Handy as many of the enemy posses Magic Skills *** Spiky Bits is the best and safest way to beat this chamber. Requires A 3-4 Star Neander of your choice (Personally Berserker) with at least Spiky Bits level 7. Use Disposal and Instakill to take out the annoying cards, and drop your Neanders. Then watch as the enemy self-destructs. Flame Brave, Flame Brave Again, Naga Mistress, Elementalist, Voltic Priest, and Light Brave all posses Spell damage, so using Spiky Bits will kill off most of the enemy and if you're lucky, clear the enemy board. * Chamber 5 ** Has Lv. 15 creatures, which are evolved and have melded abilities ** Judgement's Earth's Embrace heals 600 HP to '''all Faen creatures whenever any one of them takes DMG. ** Use heroes that deal accumulated damage in a single go (e.g. Wight's Death Curse, and Paw Master's Fiery Elixir ** Magic DMG and Direct DMG may be useful due to Lightfoot, alternatively, use creatures with Bullseye (e.g Paladin, Anathema, Valkyrie) ** Possibly use sustainable skills like Immunity and Dodge (e.g Fafnir, Horned Beast) ** Focus on using creatures with high physical DMG (e.g. Venom Tyrant) *** Use Spiky Bits as said in Faen Chamber 4 to use the magic spells against themselves. *** Or you can use a stronger version of Spiky bits, Sharp armor. Purposely get two 1-star neander creatures killed in the beginning, so all 5 of your creatures can get Sharp Armor when with a 5-star Neander hero, notably Captivator. Watch as Moon walker, Naga Mistress, and Flame brave beat the heck out of their own team. Neander * Chamber 1 ** To satisfy all 3 conditions, use creatures with Disposal and Sweeping Blow. ** Use 1-2 creatures with high ATK to prevent accidentally killing the hero ** Use Potent AOE Damage. * Chamber 2 ** Easy to beat and fulfill all 3 conditions * Chamber 3 ** Has Lv. 15 creatures, which are evolved and have melded abilities. ** Use Disposal, Instakill, and lots of Magic. * Chamber 4 ** Has Lv. 15 creatures, which are evolved and have melded abilities ** Magic DMG becomes a drawback when dealing with Sharp armor ** Phalanx also reduces basic DMG. ** Berserker's boars also increase the ATK of the other Neander creatures, hence creatures with Dodge (e.g Fafnir, Horned Beast) and Frost Armor (e.g. Frost Rager, Ursa Major) come in useful. ** Faen talents like Lightfoot and Agile do come in very useful. ** Human creatures are weak to Ravage, which are common in the chamber. Perhaps use creatures with Frost Armor (e.g Pontiff, Sentry Angel) ** Using Spiky Bits may be useful as many of the creatures possess magic abilities. ** Use Human Creatures with Ice Shell or Zero Kelvin to make them tanky and last longer. *** Recommended Line Up : Wight with Aura Cripple Undying. 5 Humans w/o 5 Mortiis. Use Swordmaster, Balthazar, Mythril Drone (Can be replaced with Techno Chief), Oracle, and on of your choice (Personally Royal Dancer or Paladin). Use Phantom Liege, Thalassa, and 3 others of your choice. Dispose of the Panther Chief and use Phantom liege to make the enemy skip a turn. Use Bullseye to get rid of Ursa Major. Swordmaster should be in front of Ravage Creature. * Chamber 5 ** Has Lv. 15 creatures, which are evolved and have melded abilities ** Be cautious about Captivator's Crazed Sorrow, which forces your creatures to focus one of your own ** Creatures with high ATK should not be used ** Kitsune's Danse Macabre '''inflicts Bleed DMG which is stackable. ** Magic DMG is counter-productive due to '''Sharp Armor ** Direct DMG is less effective due to Full Alert. ** Using a Mortii deck with Rebirth to prolong the game may be effective as the talents have worn out. ** Do note that Kitsune and Kumiho are both not level 10, so Kumiho will not Rebirth, and they will NOT revive each other. However, they still have Danse Macabre and Demonization. Mortii * Chamber 1 ** To satisfy all 3 conditions, use creatures with Disposal and Sweeping Blow. ** Use 1-2 creatures with high ATK to prevent accidentally killing the hero ** Creatures with Rebirth can ruin the success of the 3rd condition ** Use Paragon to stop the Rebirths and gain success on the 3rd condition * Chamber 2 ** Easy to beat and fulfill all 3 conditions * Chamber 3 ** Has Lv. 15 creatures, which are evolved and have melded abilities ** Balrog's Corpse Explosion removes creatures from graveyards, hence abilities like Rebirth (e.g Undying Will, Quetzalcoatl) are more useful than Recycle (e.g Thalassa, Dahlia) ** Abilities like Disposal (e.g. Hanuman, Gorgon) are useful due to enemies' Rebirth ** Not a huge challenge to win, but use high ATK cards, to quickly finish off enemies so as to fulfill the conditions ** Dispose Bone Mage as he has the highest Rebirth Proc. Rate. * Chamber 4 ** Has Lv. 15 creatures, which are evolved and have melded abilities ** Challenge here is to win by destroying all Enemy creatures, which is difficult, due to Rebirth and Undying ** Possibly adopt the same strategy as in Mortii Chamber 3, using cards with Disposal (e.g Balthazar) ** If you are using a Faen deck, use cards with support abilities like Sprite Link and Elven Salve and maintain high HP with healers'.' ** Make sure you brought Paragon to ensure that you win by killing all enemy creatures. * Chamber 5 ** Has Lv. 15 creatures, which are evolved and have melded abilities ** Note that enemy's Thalassa has Stoneskin and Dahlia has Rebirth ** Snow Harlot's Ice Coffin removes negative status effects and makes her immune to Retreat. To counter this, either use Disposal to completely remove her from battle, or use creatures with high ATK to clear off the Mortii Creatures near her. ** Armageddon's Reanimate, is seemingly hard to counter, but abilities like Rebirth can help ensure your graveyard remains clear. ** Reanimate also removes creatures from your graveyard, further making Rebirth and Undying, precious abilities ** It may be easier to target the enemy Hero rather than killing the creatures instead. ** If possible, use anti-Mortii Human creatures like Paragon (due to Torment)' '''and Angel Prime (due to '''Ignite Soul') *** Here is a stratagy using Sharp Armor. Use Blademaster and purposely drop 2 crappy neanders and one Flame Mage. When the Flame Mage dies, then drop your entire deck. Sharp armor should be casted on all 5 of them. Make SURE you have Paragon on the field. Then the Flame Mage should get reanimated, Casting [Pyre|[SWild Pyre]] and Proc. Sharp Armor 5 times with it's skills, clearing the board for you. And the Paragon should stop the pesky Deathless and Rebirth. After that try to keep your Graveyard Clean. Category:Chambers Category:Special Dungeons Category:General Gameplay